


6. časť - Brian

by Bedisha



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedisha/pseuds/Bedisha





	6. časť - Brian

Ráno som vstala asi o desiatej. Ani sa nečudujem, večer som nevedela zaspať kvôli tomu, čo sa stalo medzi mnou a Davidom. Pozrela som na mobil, bola tam správa od Davida: "Láska mrzí ma čo sa stalo. Dovoľ mi odčiniť to." Nereagovala som na to.

Našuchla som si papuče a šla som sa upraviť do kúpelne. Keď som vychádzala z izby, zacítila som vôňu palaciniek, ktorá sa šírila z kuchyne. To bolo znamenie, že mama je doma... "Dobré ránko." Zdravila som sa už zo schodiska. "Dobré ránko, srdiečko. Palacinky?" "To si píš!" Zasmiala som sa a aj mama sa pousmiala. "Ty dnes nepracuješ?" Opýtala som sa. "Nie vybrala som si pár dní voľno, aby som mohla byť s vami." "Tak to je super." úprimne som sa potešila a nie len preto, že naša mama robila tie najlepšie palacinky na svete. 

Mamina vyzerala mlado. Mala gaštanovohnedé vlasy, ako aj ja. Jej pokožka vyzerala sviežo a mladistvo. Mala nejaké to kilečko navyše, ale vôbec jej to neubralo na kráse. Práve naopak. 

Sadla som si ku stolu a na palacinky som si dala jahodový džem, šľahačku a môj obľúbený javorový sirup. Keď som mala plné brucho, svet bol o čosi krajší. Zazvonil mi mobil, volala April:   
\- "Ahoj, ako to včera dopadlo s Davidom?"  
\- "Ach ani sa nepýtaj, moja. Prišla tam Jessica a zase všetko pokazila. Ja už nemám silu s ňou stále bojovať. Nech si ho nechá."  
-"Čo? To vážne? Čo sa stalo?"  
-"Nechce sa mi to riešiť cez telefón. Čo povieš na to, že by sme dnes išli spolu na kúpalisko?"  
-"Joj, ja som taká zvedavá. No dobre teda. Tak o koľkej?"  
\- "O 15tej prídem k tebe, môže byť?"   
\- "Tak dobre, ahoj."  
\- "Ahoj zatiaľ." 

Do 15tej to prešlo rýchlo, skoro celý čas som pomáhala mamke s upratovaním. Takže som sa len narýchlo prezliekla, pobrala veci na kupko a išla som k April. Tá už ma čakala nachystaná takže sme mohlo vyraziť. Na kúpalisku bolo dosť rušno, ale my sme si našli celkom kľudné miestečko, kde sme sa zložili.

Vedľa boli dvaja chalani, pripadali mi ako nejakí mulati alebo niečo podobné a mali milý prízvuk. Vyzeralo to, že sú súrodenci. S April sme sa hneď išli schladiť do bazéna a potom sme ležali na deke. Vyrozprávala som jej čo sa včera stalo. 

Zrazu jeden z tých chalanov - ten menší prišiel ku nám, predstavil sa ako Simon a spýtal sa, či sa nechceme zoznámiť s jeho bratom. Bez váhania sme súhlasili a zavolali sme aj toho strašieho chalana k nám. -"Ahojte. Ja som Brian" predstavil sa. "Ahoj. Ja som Mia a toto je April." Jeho pokožka mala karamelový nádych, mal tmavé krátke vlasy a plné pery. Dali sme sa do reči a vysvitlo, že Brian aj s bratom sú u svojej babky na prázdninách. Prišli ešte včera večer.  
\- "V piatok babka nebude doma, tak mám v pláne urobiť u nás doma malú párty. Prídete?" Spýtal sa Brian.   
\- "No jasné..." April hneď súhlasila. Dnes bola na počudovanie nejaká akčná. Ktovie prečo? Že by sa jej Brian páčil? Nečudovala by som sa, vyzeral dobre a tak exoticky. Nakoniec sme sa dohodli na piatok o deviatej. Dúfala som, že mama nebude namietať. S Brianom sme sa lepšie spoznali počas toho ako sme strávili spolu čas na kúpalisku a pôsobil ako fajn chalan. No ja som stále nevedela prestať rozmýšľať o Davidovi... Moje city ešte stále úplne nevychladli. Aj keď mi narobil veľa problémov.


End file.
